


Cherry Blossom Conduit

by rhiannonhero



Series: Conduit Series [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Conduit Fic, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a conduit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in February 2003 and posted to the Smallville Slash Archive.

Lana didn't really remember the move from the couch down to the plush carpet. The heat from the fire was hot, licking over her skin with Clark's tongue following its path. Lex's fingers in her hair, pushing it aside to bare her neck, dropping his mouth there to suck and kiss.

Tonight had started like every other weekend during this, their last year at Metropolis University. Dinner with Clark and Lex that lead to the sofa and drinks and giggling and more drinks until they scooted closer together to whisper secret fantasies over even more drinks. They'd been huddled, all touching more of each other than not. And then Clark had kissed her, his hand on Lex's knee. Lex had stroked her hair and kissed her neck. The three of them a circuit, and the electricity had sung down to her clit.

A year with Clark and it had never been like that between the two of them, never had that spark or intensity.

Fingers had moved to buttons and she still didn't know how she'd lost her clothes or when Lex had stripped or when Clark's cock bounced free, but she knew her lips were around it and sucking, knew that Clark's hips were bucking and he was moaning, hands tangled in her hair.

Clark stretched out beneath her, and she sucked his cock, the carpet soft under her hands and knees. Lex stroked her back, gentle fingers tracing over her skin before he dipped his head around to suck on her nipple. She arched into him, letting Clark's cock fall from her mouth.

Lex pulled her up to her knees, kneeling behind her. His hard cock was buried in the crack of her ass and he snaked a hand around to stroke her clit. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, felt her hair slip down his arms and catch in the slide of his arm, but she didn't care, because, holy God, he was going to get her off. His hand moved with firm, hard strokes on her clit that were going to splinter her in orgasm.

"Mmm, you're so wet," Lex whispered in her ear.

Her eyes fell closed and she rocked into his hand and back into his cock, not caring if those moans and gasps were hers because Lex knew -- he knew what he was doing and Jesus, she was going to come so hard. Clark, kneeling in front of her, ran a huge, strong hand up her thigh. He joined Lex in stroking her for a moment before dropping further down and slipping his thumb inside, pressing up.

"Clark," she gasped, "please, oh God, please."

Clark fucked his thumb in and out as he stretched his fingers back to stroke her asshole. He knew her weaknesses too well and she bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming as she came, shuddering, losing all sense of balance and direction as she spun into hard, aching ecstasy.

Moment's passed while Lex gently stroked her hair and murmured in her ear and Clark continued to fuck her with his thumb.

"So beautiful, Lana. That was so beautiful." Lex's voice was gruff, deep and like a vibrator on her clit. She shivered against him.

Lana flickered her eyes open as Clark pulled his thumb out and watched in hazy lust as Lex grabbed Clark's hand. He sucked the sticky thumb in between scarred lips, licking her taste and wetness from the pads and length. Clark's eyes focused on Lex's face, on his mouth and Lana looked between them feeling their attraction buzz through her -- a conduit, a circuit.

Lex bit the thumb pad. Clark hissed and reached down to stroke himself. Lana felt Lex's cock jump against her back and she pressed back into him. Lex shuddered, dropping Clark's hand. Clark rubbed the thumb slick with Lex's spit across the head of his cock and threw his head back, bucking into his own hand.

Lana leaned forward, on her hands and knees, to catch the head of his cock in her mouth with each of his thrusts. Her long, dark hair swinging almost to the floor as she sucked the huge head in and tongued the slit the way she knew drove him crazy. Clark bucked and panted as he released his cock to hold onto her head. He inched forward to fuck her mouth more. She closed her eyes and tried to open her throat. She'd never gotten the hang of it and she gagged as he thrust too deep.

Oh fucking God. She lost her rhythm on Clark's cock when she felt the long, slow press and stretch of Lex into her pussy. He settled deep inside of her and Clark's breathless, "Jesus, Lex," was almost as hot as the cocks in her mouth and cunt.

Clark's hands might be in her hair and he might be thrusting into her mouth, but she knew if she looked up she'd see that he was looking at Lex, because, God, it had always been about them -- never her.

Lex's hands tightened on her hips as he fucked her slowly. She could feel the friction of every inch sliding past her taut opening. She relaxed as Clark synchronized his strokes to match Lex's and she spread her legs to feel Lex's balls slap her swollen clit. Long pull out and fast thrust in, long pull and fast slap against her clit -- she shook as she felt herself pulled toward orgasm again, too soon. She snorted breath through her nose and gagged again as she lost her rhythm.

Lana released Clark's cock and collapsed, burying her face in her crossed arms as Lex pounded into her. She felt hairless arms pull her up to a kneeling position and again Lex's firm hand found her clit, matching his deep, hard strokes. A hot current shot through her as Clark's mouth closed on her nipple, sucking hard and flicking the tip and, oh, oh Jesus -- she screamed as she collapsed in shudders again, nearly blacking out as she came harder than the first time. Lex's cock jerked inside her in response to her convulsions, but he didn't come.

Lex slid out of her and Clark pulled her into his embrace. Clark pulled her down with him to the floor. Hands caressed her and she couldn't tell whose hands were where, but she didn't care. She could barely open her eyes as her insides continued to shake in after shocks.

On her back, the carpet soft against her skin, Clark shifted her legs up and positioned his cock against her. She tensed a little as he pressed inside of her, bigger than Lex and thicker. She groaned at the stretch and arched up a little to settle him fully. He thrust into her a few times, jerky and without intent.

"Roll over, Clark." Lex's voice was soft next to her ear and Clark complied, rolling them so that she was impaled on top of him. She lay boneless, draped across Clark's chest, her ear pressed to his heart, his cock buried inside her and her ass in the air. Her hair slid over her face and she shifted to study the blackness of it against the gold of Clark's skin.

Lex pushed her hair off of her face, gentle and affectionate. His other hand drifted to her asshole and circled there. He whispered in her ear, "Is this okay?"

She nodded.

Lex dropped a kiss on the nape of her neck and on each vertebra down her back. Wet heat followed by cool, as the air licked across the abandoned places. He kissed her tailbone and the opening of her crack. She tensed a little as he spread her cheeks and kissed her asshole. Oh God. His tongue, wet and hot and slick -- and she clenched around Clark's cock. Clark moaned, gently, slowly rocking into her.

Lex's tongue was evil. It twisted inside her and licked her until she was squirming on Clark, whimpering and pressing back against Lex's face for more.

"Don't stop," she moaned, as Lex's mouth moved lower, licking over the skin that separated her pussy from her ass. She arched up to provide better access as she felt his tongue tracing where Clark entered her. Lana couldn't breathe at the feel of him licking over the taut edge of skin. She cried out shamelessly when Lex pressed his tongue inside to lick around Clark's cock.

Clark groaned beneath her and began to thrust, Lex's mouth sucking where they joined, his tongue adding to the friction of the slide in and out. Clark clenched his hands in fists at his side, the way he always did when he got too excited.

She lifted up on her elbows looking over her shoulder when Lex's tongue and mouth dropped lower. Clark froze under her and under his mewling whimpers she could hear wet, suction noises. Lex was sucking Clark's balls. She rode up and down on Clark's cock and he tossed his head back, arching his neck off the ground.

"Lex! Lex!" Clark's voice was broken and ruined. She wanted him to keep calling for Lex; she wanted Lex to reach around to stroke her clit again.

Lex's hand pressed on her back, pushing her back down, exposing her ass again. His mouth worked her open, teeth gently biting at her hole and driving her insane. She rubbed her face against Clark's chest, barely hearing his panting breath, not really feeling his shaking hands wrapping around her body as she squirmed.

Lex pulled away and reached for something, she didn't know what. He whispered, "You're too quiet, Lana. Let go. Let me know how it feels."

She gasped, "It feels good."

Lex drove his tongue back in, using his teeth to worry her open and his slicked fingers slipped in easily. Two. He was stretching her open and she squirmed down on Clark's cock and up again into the fingers. Her ass felt pulled tight and she reached up to Clark's lips for a kiss, needing the comfort of him. He lifted up and brought his head down to kiss her softly, gently. His familiar tongue offset the strangeness of a third finger pushing into her ass.

Clark pulled away and whispered in her ear, "It'll be just like you and I did before."

She rested her head on his chest again and nodded. It wasn't though. Before it had been a scary experiment and then a favor to Clark and then a dirty pleasure that she would never tell anyone she enjoyed -- but this? This was electricity in her veins, this was a charge pulsing through her and rushing her toward something that she always knew was inevitable, but, Jesus, had never known would feel so good and right.

Lex pulled his fingers out and she missed them, wanted them back, but then a nudge and a blunt push that took her breath away. Clark's voice in her ear, "Shh. Relax. Deep breath."

Dear God she was going to split open, her pussy stretched taut with Clark's cock and her ass strained around Lex. She would have struggled if Clark's arms weren't around her, holding her still and his voice in her ear, whispering to her. Fear peaked and eased when Lex began to stroke soothing hands up and down her back.

"It's okay, Lana. Breathe, take deep breaths." Lex sounded so strained, Lana wasn't sure how he was holding back, and she took a deep breath feeling the easy slide as he went deeper. She exhaled and breathed again and Lex's hips touched her ass, one more breath and he pushed in as deeply as he could -- fully sheathed.

She was still high from the orgasm and couldn't think anything more clearly than, "Oh my God," and "Oh fuck yes," and "This can't be real." But it was real and she knew it because this had been coming for as long as she could remember. And it wasn't about her.

Clark's heart under her ear pounded mercilessly and fast, his breathing became erratic and he sounded drugged when he asked, "Are you okay, Lana?"

Was she okay? She was too full, painfully tight, connected to them both -- no, _connecting_ them both -- and she nodded as tears filled her eyes. She was glad her hair covered her face and that no one would see.

"I'm going to move now."

She nodded and prepared herself for pain, but just moaned in pleasure at the long, slow pull and the harder thrust that had Clark hiccupping with choked pleasure.

"Lex, oh fuck, I can feel you _through_ her."

Clark's hips bucked up, fucking her in tandem with Lex and she held on to him for dear life as they glided in and out of her. Lana could feel them filling her and emptying her and filling her again. She felt them squeezing her body tighter around the other's cock with each thrust into her small pelvis. It was unbelievable; she was pure sensation. Covered, owned and vanished into nothing. She was just this moment.

Clark babbled Lex's name and 'fuck' and 'please' and 'more'. He'd never been so vocal. Lex grunted and gasped, nearly silent in his straining. She could feel his cock twitching in her ass; he was so close, and she couldn't imagine the self-control he had to hold back. Lex might not have been able to control his temper, but she knew now that he had iron restraint on his orgasm.

Clark released his hold on her and she opened her eyes to see his hand entwined with Lex's. His other hand reached up and pulled Lex down and Lana heard the sucking, wet kisses, heard the whispered declarations and saw Lex's fingers white knuckled in Clark's hand.

Lex's stomach and chest rode against her back as he leaned over her to kiss Clark and she relaxed her ass, opening as much as possible to accept his suddenly ragged thrusts. Clark's thrusts were equally jerky and she knew they wouldn't last long.

She clung to Clark's chest, head over his heart as Clark and Lex made love to each other over her, under her, in her and through her. She ground her clit against Clark, wanting another orgasm to dull the confusion that would swallow her later.

Lex noticed her movement and encouraged her. "Yes, that's beautiful. Can you come for us, Lana?"

Clark stuttered in his thrusts as Lana rubbed her clit against him and Lex evened his strokes to time with her desperate panting.

"Oh God oh God oh God" Lana chanted with her movements as she felt the tightening, the rush building under her skin and she convulsed around both of them as she came, gasping for breath, and nearly sobbing on Clark's chest.

She caught her breath as Clark and Lex thrust several more times, ragged and deep. Each shouting the other's name as thick spurts of come filled her ass and cunt. She held still, endorphins drugging her system as she drifted there, cuddled between them.

Lex slowly withdrew first. His come sliding out of her struck her as vaguely gross. They hadn't used condoms -- that was something she'd have to worry about later. Lana was too tired now to care. The alcohol was drained from her system but the sex satiation was heavier and stronger.

Clark rolled out from under her, pulling himself free and she allowed herself to be nestled in between them. Her hair spilled over both of their chests.

She drifted into a strangely happy sleep to Lex and Clark kissing and admitting to emotions they'd carried for years. She loved them both and they loved each other. It was how it should be.

Clark may have been her boyfriend, but he'd never belonged to her.

She'd always been a conduit.


End file.
